


Try This On For Size

by Vex_ation



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Emerald calls out Sapphire on her bs so she turns around and calls him on HIS bs, Gen, cursing, friendship fic, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/pseuds/Vex_ation
Summary: Emerald walks in on Sapphire scrolling through Pinterest before their scheduled hang-out session. Being Emerald, he bothers her about it and they both discover some things about both fashion and the resident fashionista they just can't stop thinking about.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Try This On For Size

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short drabble to live out its days on Discord like the rest of my midnight musings but then it got long

Sapphire scrolled farther through Pinterest, letting it pull up outfit after outfit like a Vogue catalogue that never ended. It was surprisingly fun, admittedly, and occasionally she would even find something she adored, something even she would wear. Though she wouldn’t say it out loud, she could begin to understand Ruby’s obsession as she spent hours clicking away on the site on rainy days when she got walled up inside. Suddenly, another outfit popped up onscreen that made her expression brighten. She added it to her pinboard without thinking, loving the way the skirt and blouse fit the model’s shape so well. The colors, she thought, would go well with her tanned skin and muscular body type, so maybe if she could find something similar to that…  
“Whatcha looking at?” asked a voice behind her. Sapphire slammed her laptop shut and whirled around, eyes wide. Emerald was standing right behind her, peering up at her laptop with a mischievous grin.  
“Were you looking at outfits? I thought you didn’t like all that artificial stuff,” he teased.  
“I can like cute things if I want to!” she protested. Then, as though she realized her mistake, she backtracked, scowling and saying “but I don’t, if that’s what you’re asking. I wasn’t looking at outfits.”  
“I saw you looking at them, no need to hide it,” Emerald replied. “Why are you so embarrassed about it anyway? I just wanted to know if you liked that outfit.”  
Sapphire stared at the ground, cheeks heating up as she bit her lip. “So what if I do?”  
Emerald rolled his eyes. “Jeez, you’re so weird. I just wanted to ask because I think it’s cute too. The skirt colors goes well with the model’s darker skin and the blouse compliments her muscular frame without making her look too bulky.” Sapphire stared at her friend in shock.  
“T- that’s exactly what I was thinking!” Sapphire replied. Emerald sighed and smiled up at her, not really wanted to tell her that he already knew that, since he heard her muttering under her breath earlier. “Either way, don’t scare me like that again! You’re so quiet I didn’t hear you coming.”  
Emerald shrugged. “Alright, as long as you promise to do the sam-- is that your Pinterest board?”  
Sapphire had opened her laptop again, showing Emerald the dozens of outfits she had on her board. Each one had little comments, but the whole thing was private.  
“Have you shown these to Ruby yet?” Emerald asked, looking impressed.  
Sapphire immediately frowned, looking at the board wistfully. “No.”  
Emerald raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”  
“Because,” Sapphire replied, “I’m worried. What if he judges me because he thinks these are terrible outfits?”  
“You’re joking, right?”  
Sapphire stared at Emerald without responding.  
“Ruby has never judged you or your fashion sense since I met you and I’ve known you both for what… six years? Seven? I don't know what the deal is with the two of you, but you’re both so wrapped up in what the other might think or say that you never really considered that you both support each other wholeheartedly. Why the hell would Ruby judge you for trying?”  
Sapphire was stunned. She tried to think back to the last time Ruby had judged her for her bad taste in fashion. She couldn’t think of anything more recent than when they were ten, which was… god, was that really eight years ago? Sapphire stared at her laptop. Maybe Emerald was right.  
“There,” he said. Sapphire turned to see him holding her pokegear, having snatched it from her desk while she wasn’t paying attention, with the messages app open.  
“What did you do?!” Sapphire snarled, ripping the phone from his hands. He had apparently already sent a message to Ruby, looking up at her with a coy smile that said ‘I’m not sorry at all.’ Sapphire stared at the screen; Emerald had sent Ruby a text containing a link to the outfit she had just found and the caption ‘I found this and really like it, what do you think?’.  
Maybe… maybe she could delete it! Everything would be just fine all she had to do was select the message and hit the trash can and oh no. Read 2:37. Ruby had seen it. Now he was typing. She was screwed.  
Emerald began to sweat as Sapphire sized him up, no doubt imagining how much force it would take to pick him up and punt him into the Petalburg woods. She stood above him, furious, when suddenly her Pokegear buzzed and she spun around to stare at the screen.  
“ 👀😻⭐omg I love that, are you gonna buy it?” Ruby texted back. A little ding, another message. “You have good taste, I’m glad you’re sharing outfits with me!! Lmk if you want me to make you smth like that ❤️”.  
Sapphire melted into her swivel chair, just about ready to cry. Ruby really did love her outfits, and that made her feel… she didn’t quite know how to name it just yet, but that didn’t matter. She stared at Emerald’s ratty old shirt he had been wearing since she met him, the one he was still wearing even as the seams split yet again. She just had to return the favor.  
Emerald, now content with his safety, relaxed a bit. Sadly, that was a mistake, as Sapphire quickly lunged towards him and pulled him into her lap, wedging him between her and the desk. He tried to wiggle free, shouting obscenities and kicking his legs, but Sapphire was way stronger than he thought. She grinned down at him, playful and cat-like.  
“You seemed like you were interested too, so now you find something!” she said.  
“I can’t wear these clothes,” Emerald protested.  
“Why, you think boys can’t wear skirts? Ruby does all the time!” Sapphire replied. Emerald growled.  
“No, it’s not that, I just can’t wear clothes like you.”  
“Why not?” Sapphire quickly retorted. Emerald was clearly frustrated, focusing all his energy at trying to get himself out of Sapphire’s death grip rather than responding. “Come on,” Sapphire nagged, “don’t be such a sourpuss. Just pick something and I’ll let ya go!”  
“No!” Emerald snapped, elbowing her in the stomach. Despite the fact that he was slamming into her as hard as he could, Sapphire only laughed, clearly not even phased whatsoever.  
“Come ooooon,” Sapphire whined, “ya made me do it!”  
“I’m not like you!” Emerald all but screamed. “I can’t wear clothes like you because they don’t fit!! There’s no use looking at nice outfits when I have to shop in goddamn kid’s section anyway!”  
The two of them froze for a moment, Emerald heaving with every breath. Sapphire stared ahead, thinking of what to say. She finally found the words, although she had a feeling he wouldn’t like them.  
“Whatever.”  
“H- HUH?”  
“You heard me. Just pick out an outfit anyway. If we can’t find it in your size, Ruby can either tailor it or make it for you.”  
“He wouldn’t want to do that! How annoying would it be to ask him to make me an outfit! I can’t just go around asking him t--”  
“Are you hearing yourself?” Sapphire replied. “Ruby asks you like every other week to go shopping or to make you some new outfits and you flat out tell him no. Now you’re saying he’ll be angry at you for asking? Since when has Ruby ever been angry at anyone for letting him do what he loves? Ruby and I support you wholeheartedly too, stupid.”  
Emerald stopped his thrashing long enough to look up at her.  
“If you really think we aren’t with you one hundred percent you’re the delusional one,” she said. Emerald just blinked, unable or unwilling to process what he just heard. Sapphire was having none of it, and just slapped his hand back on the computer mouse. “Just pick something already.”  
So they sat there for a few minutes, Emerald silently scrolling through her pinterest boards and insisting he didn’t like anything until finally Sapphire noticed that his mouse hovered over a specific ensemble a few moments longer than the others.  
“So you like that one?” Sapphire said as he hastily tried to scroll away. Emerald made a bunch of wordless noises in protest, trying to shove her away as she rested her head on his and stared at the screen.  
“Nice!” she finally said. “That color would look good on you, and that pattern always makes people’s legs look longer for some reason.”  
“How did… that’s exactly what I was gonna say!” Emerald said, shocked. Sapphire smiled at him, not ready to tell him she could hear him mumbling the very same thing to himself as he was looking at it.  
“See? I told you it was a good pick.” Sighing, she pulled away from the desk, letting Emerald leap off the chair and towards the opposite end of the room as fast as he could move.  
“Never do that again,” he growled. Sapphire just shrugged as she pulled out a pokegear.  
“No promises.”  
Seeing she was already texting someone, Emerald reached into his pocket to pull out his pokegear. If she was gonna be antisocial, he might as well be t-- this was not his pokegear. The color should have immediately tipped him off, but holding it and seeing the lockscreen he realized that no, this was Sapphire’s pokegear. And if he was holding Sapphire’s, then Sapphire was using… ah. Uh oh.  
Emerald sprinted over to her, scaling the desk chair from behind and snatching the device out of her hands. She made no effort to stop him, just smiling down at him as he looked to see who she had texted. Of course. Ruby.  
But it was fine, he just had to delete the message and then-- Read: 3:04. NO! Emerald glared up at Sapphire, ready to tell her off when suddenly his phone buzzed.  
“I would love to make that for you, I thought you’d never ask!! Thanks for finally letting me make you something, that makes me so happy!! 😭🥰💖”, Ruby replied.  
Sapphire looked down at Emerald with a smile, and he couldn’t help but smile back.  
“You’re welcome!” she cooed. Emerald flipped her off and went to flop on her bed. Sapphire went through her pinterest board, flipping the lock to open and emailing the link to Ruby as Emerald screamed into Sapphire’s pillows. He’d get over it… eventually.


End file.
